


【九辫】 桃红柳绿 (PWP)

by before_you



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 九辫, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/before_you/pseuds/before_you
Summary: 不搞阅读前警告了反正就是doi然后咱假装身体没事任折腾，就是自己想搞泥塑但是又不想写女的姐就变成这样了。别问，问就是没逻辑没剧情，我的第一篇纯爽文。





	【九辫】 桃红柳绿 (PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:   
*双性辫儿注意避雷。  
*就是满足自己的产物。  
*无节操无下限接受就上车。  
勿上升真人，仅供娱乐。  
======

专场结束，张云雷甚至还没来得及换掉大褂就被杨九郎扯回了家。这场在北京开，家门口他们便穿了许久没穿过的桃粉色，也不知道是不是给这小妖精解开了什么封印一样，在台上一个劲的作，一场好好的汾河湾都快把杨九郎撩硬了，那场从前面跑回身后躲人的戏也不知道犯了什么病，使劲在他后背上蹭来蹭去不说，还故意趁着扇子挡着往他耳边吹气。

杨九郎把人拎上车就开着冲了出去。张云雷被他摁进了副驾驶的座位，扯上安全带绑好。看样子这人是还想作，趁着红灯的时候手就不安分的伸进了杨九郎的大褂里面。

这会儿还开着车，司机哪里经得起这样撩拨。他把那双不安分的手攥了起来，车上有一条用来充电的加长数据线。趁着红灯还没变，杨九郎权把线当作绳子，三两下把爱人作恶的手绑在了一边的扶手上。

这下倒苦了对方了。张云雷一通作早把自己情欲全都激发了起来，本想着撩完就跑，谁知道杨九郎把他拴了起来。他绑得不太紧，可自己哪里敢挣开，挣开就估计跑不了一顿收拾了。

他委屈巴巴地去瞥杨九郎，想获得一些同情。

“安生点儿，今天怎么这么闹腾。”

杨九郎一脚油门踩到底，在大路上飞驰。好在半夜路上本就车少，他一路畅通无阻，很快就到了两个人一起买的房子门口。那是一栋独立的小别墅，一楼生活起居用品样样齐全，二楼有一间很大的卧室和一个游戏室，里面放的都是让人脸红心跳的恶趣味玩具。

他下了车，把张云手上的束缚拆掉。对方一脸受了怨气的小媳妇儿样揉着手腕瞪着他，却不知道这下更能勾起他的火气。

他攥着人两只手腕，把人拉进了二楼的游戏室。里面是他前几天布置好的一个古色古香的场景，本来想着专场完好好用一下，这下倒也没了心思。屋子里正中央摆着一张醉翁椅，别处都和寻常木椅子无二，只是扶手长出很大一截，是用来给人放腿的。

杨九郎的桃粉大褂被压的皱皱的，他便脱了自己的。大褂里面他穿了一件干净的白色T恤，这会儿脱了也不显得突兀。他把还试图撩拨他的爱人抱到椅子里坐下，抓着他两只纤细的脚腕大大分开，搭在两只扶手上。粉色的大褂下摆被掀开了来，露出下面黑色的水裤，靠近隐秘部分的那一块格外粘腻，像是湿了个透彻。

杨九郎去旁边的柜子里拿了两条绳子，把爱人的腿束缚在扶手上，又拿了一条软一些的麻绳，把他的手绑缚起来，用吊顶下来的钩子拉到半空。张云雷下半身门户大开，粉色的大褂扣子被他自己解了几颗，露出一片光洁的肌肤来。曾经杨九郎命令过他上台必须穿打底衫，这是他第一次违背他心爱又娇纵他的主人。

原因无他，想要了而已。其实他有一个与常人不一样之处，便是每个月总有那么几天特别想要，跟女生来大姨妈似的。杨九郎倒也惯着他，一撩就给，比隔壁他闺蜜家的老公好了不知道多少。

被撩得上头的杨先生一把扯下来那条黑色的水裤，不出所料地发现水裤里面也是空空如也。好家伙，这人算是真空演了个专场。他伸手下去摸了摸，不出所料的一片濡湿。

张云雷还有一个不能启齿的秘密，那就是他拥有一套不属于他的器官。

他本来以为杨九郎知道以后会嫌弃，却没想到在鼓足勇气坦诚以后收获了更多的爱意。栗子毛先生把他的身心都照顾得满满当当的，再也容不下第二个人的位置。

他们俩的情事中，杨九郎不喜欢说话，却很愿意听他的爱人浪叫。那副天生的好嗓子在这方面也丝毫不差劲，听的人心生荡漾，三魂七魄被勾去了一半。

他拍拍张云雷的脸，示意对方张嘴。做爱的时候张小狐狸的爪子被藏的很好，永远都是温顺又听话，这会儿让张嘴他也乖乖张嘴，然后就被喂了一个熟悉的东西进去。

“今儿嗓子沉闷了许多，爷给你开开嗓，嗯？”

胡说。无法反驳的小狐狸只能尽力讨好自己又爱又恨的东西，眼底露出一点儿委屈的神情。今天反而难得嗓子没哑，返场唱歌的时候不知道唱的多好听呢，最后还附赠了一段秦淮景，搞得一众姑娘们激动得哇哇叫。

他努力地把口中巨物吞到更深的地方，甚至连喉咙里都显出一些形状来。杨九郎被他伺候得舒服极了，火气消下去不少。他捏着人的下巴抽送了一会儿，觉得差不多了便抽了出来。小狐狸被他弄得难受，干咳了好几下，更整的满嘴都是属于杨九郎的独特味道。

黑色水裤被他一扒到底，粉红色的大褂扣子也被完全解开，被拨到两边。独属于杨九郎的白皙腰腹整个显露出来。刚开过的嗓子的确和平时叫声不一样，他点了点那块腰上的痒痒肉，换来一阵好听的喘息声。

底下独特的隐秘器官已经泛滥的不成样子，杨九郎没什么障碍的就伸了两根手指进去戳刺。张云雷情动得不行，两根手指远不能满足，扭动着腰似乎是想要更多。

杨九郎托起他的臀部，挺身进去。忍了一天终于被喂饱的小狐狸发出了一声满足的叹息，他舔了舔唇，像是在邀约极乐。

于是杨九郎俯下身深深地吻住他，把那些诱惑喘息尽数吞进自己肚子里。张云雷被欺负的只能闷哼，舌尖却伸进对方的口腔里索取更多。

像小姑娘一样湿湿软软的体内裹的杨九郎格外舒服，他按着记忆找到那个敏感点，坏心眼地戳了几下，果不其然换来几声轻喘尖叫。

这开过的嗓子就是不一样，高高细细的，真好听。

他加快了动作，怀里的爱人贴着他几乎要达到了高潮。小狐狸被拴在椅子上动不了，只能一口咬上饲养员的肩膀以表示自己快撑不住的愿望。

也许是因为每月一次的发情期，这次的高潮来得格外猛烈。一股晶莹的水从身体深处喷了出来，在杨九郎还留恋着的体内泛滥成灾。高潮之后的不应期最是折磨人，贤者模式和疲累的身体让张云雷简直想把杨九郎踹走，奈何与他做过不知道多少次的爱人太了解他的性格，趁着之前就把他拴得严严实实，他只能被迫承受着在不应期被操干的灭顶快感。

不知多久以后，杨九郎终于在他的体内发泄了出来。他本以为这样就可以结束了，却没想到对方恶趣味地拿来了一块四方的玉，放进了他不能启齿的部位。里面泛滥的水和精液被堵着出不来，涨涨得难受。

“放里面容易怀孕。”

“角儿，咱俩要个孩子吧？”

-END.


End file.
